


try and try

by wolfestarz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Bets & Wagers, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealous Remus Lupin, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Remus Lupin, Rough Sex, Seduction, Spin the Bottle, arrogant sirius, but not hate sex, just pissed off sex, wolfy remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfestarz/pseuds/wolfestarz
Summary: A surge of want flooded through Remus, so visceral that he couldn’t ignore it. Sirius’ focused attention. It had to be intentional, that more-than-slight baring of the throat, his heavy-lidded stare. The split-second twitch of his mouth, just hinting at a smirk, appearing when Sirius caught him looking and disappearing just as quickly, confirmed it. The little bastard knewexactlywhat he was doing.Remus wanted to fuck the insolence out of him.





	try and try

The lights of the nightclub flashed neon and piercing white, but it was hardly the cause of Remus’ oncoming headache.

“I could have anyone, Prongs! That’s a fact,” Sirius boasted, puffing his chest out slightly while James laughed heartily over the pounding music.

Remus nursed his beer moodily, silently agreeing. Prongs was fighting a losing battle by challenging Sirius’ prowess. After all, Sirius may have been an arrogant son of a bitch, but he was also an  _irresistible_  son of a bitch. Rejection was a foreign concept to him.

“What do you say about a little wager then? If you’re so confident?”

Remus groaned, knocking back another shot of tequila. This was hardly their first bet involving the notches on Sirius’ bedpost. Wasn’t James tired of losing?

Prongs leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in his ear, both of their expressions growing more giddy with every hushed word. “You’re on!” Sirius pulled away, grinning, appearing slightly manic and more than a little tipsy.

_Honestly, I’m better off not knowing._

-

It took a few days for Remus to remember their conversation at the club and a few more days to put the pieces together, Sirius’ lingering touches, the innuendos, the blatant flirting.

Remus was clearly the target of the bet, but he was also a cautious man. He’d have to be certain before he confronted Sirius. Thankfully, James was throwing a party.  _Part of the plan, I’m sure_ , Remus scoffed to himself, fixing a drink to prepare him for the night. If Sirius was using his usual seduction tactics, Remus would need the alcohol to survive the night.

-

Sirius was keeping his distance. Remus knew this strategy.  _Hard to get_ , and watching Padfoot dance with other blokes, grinding hot and sweet while grinning his smug arse off, only hurt slightly more than usual. Remus knocked back his first shot. He could handle this. He’d been handling it for years, even while the wolf was snarling a steady tempo of  _mineminemine_  deep in his rumbling chest.

The thought that Sirius was doing it  _intentionally_  this time, though..now that was new, and the wolf didn’t like that at all, being riled up. Padfoot needed to learn his place. Remus swallowed down a burst of unexpected fury, clenching his glass a bit too tightly in his hand.  _Relax, you still don’t know for sure yet._

-

“Spin the bottle?” Lily scoffed, “What are we, twelve?”

“Don’t be a buzzkill, Evans.” Sirius taunted. Remus kept his eyes on his drink. “What about you, Remus?” he asked sweetly, feigning innocence. “You in?”

_How much more obvious could you be?_

“Why not?” Remus drawled, sounding almost bored. Living with Sirius for so long had its perks, apparently. Where else could be learn such a perfect tone of lazy indifference?

Meanwhile, his heart raced overtime. If his suspicions were correct, the bottle was spelled. Tonight, he would kiss Sirius for the first time.

And it was all for a fucking _bet_.

As they went around the circle, Remus’ bitterness grew to something physical and weighted in his stomach. He shook himself, trying to pay attention to who was kissing who, but as usual, his eyes and his thoughts wandered toward Sirius, who was already staring back at him from James’s couch.

A surge of want flooded through Remus, so visceral that he couldn’t ignore it. Sirius’ focused attention. It had to be intentional, that more-than-slight baring of the throat, his heavy-lidded stare. The split-second twitch of his mouth, just hinting at a smirk, appearing when Sirius caught him looking and disappearing just as quickly, confirmed it. The little bastard knew  _exactly_  what he was doing.

Remus wanted to fuck the insolence out of him.

“Your turn, Moony,” Prongs sing-songed. Sirius was fighting a grin, and Remus was starting to feel a familiar darkness flood through him. He spun the bottle without a word. 

Predictably, it landed on Sirius, who was attempting to appear surprised. Didn’t he realize by now, that Remus could always see right through him? He forced an awkward laugh, maintaining his aw-shucks persona while the wolf ran wild underneath his skin. He felt anything but docile tonight, but Sirius would know that soon enough.

“You up for it, Moony?”

“Suppose so,” he shrugged, unmoving. Instead, Sirius met him where he was.

Sirius cocked his head, smirking slightly in front of him. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

Remus placed a confident hand on the back of Sirius’ neck and pulled him closer, their lips almost touching. Here, where they were practically sharing breath, he could feel Sirius’ surprised gasp as much as he could hear it. “I’m not nervous,” and he  _wasn’t_. Not anymore. Stronger emotions had taken priority.

Remus didn’t bother with chaste. He had something to prove, after all. Their mouths slid together, hot and slick and  _perfect. Keep it together, Lupin._  Remus pushed it deeper, using more force, and Sirius unconsciously moved his body closer against him, causing Remus’ other hand to slide further up his thigh. Sirius seemed at a loss of what to do with his own hands, clenching them tightly in Remus’ shirt. Remus fought back a cruel smile, and increased his grip on Padfoot’s neck, pulling his hair a little in the process.

When Sirius made a delicious noise in response, entirely involuntary, judging by the way he tried to choke it down immediately, Remus couldn’t help his triumphant smile. Padfoot dug his fingernails into Remus’ chest. An attempt at retaliation. Remus laughed to himself.

The wolf responded with a bite to Sirius’ lip, one that made Padfoot gasp and Remus preen. He slid his tongue over it, soothing and pulled away. He had to be the one to end it. He knew that. It was still difficult.

Remus leaned in to whisper in his ear, even as Sirius’ eyes were still blinking open, a little dazed. 

“If you want to win that bet, you’ll have to do better than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> yall ready for part 2??


End file.
